On Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by always-unwritten
Summary: Post DH. Harry and Ginny's first year after the battle. Includes Ron, Hermione, Richie Cootes, and new characters Serena Port, Alex Heath, and Heidi Stan as the go through the ups and downs of the next year. HIATUS OVER! REAL CHAP. 6 UP!
1. Of Platforms, Kisses, and Interuptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: so here's another story, something I wanted to write. This is my second fanfic so please be kind.**

Ginny sat in her room pushing as many possible items of clothing into her trunk. She was going back to Hogwarts. Without Harry. It had been an amazing summer, once they'd gotten past the loss and the difficulty of creating a new ministry. Kinglsey was receiving great praise as a minister who got things done. Her father had been chosen as vice minister and the public had dubbed Arthur and Kingsley "the double duo" for their work these past few months.

Everything had changed this summer. They lived in a beautiful new house, the burrow had been ransacked by death eaters and was unsafe to live in so the ministry built her mother her dream home, Ron and Hermione were together, and there was her and Harry. … harry.

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a voice coming from her doorway.

"Hey gin, ready to head out to the station?" said Harry, trying to sound cheerful about the fact that his girlfriend was going to back to school.

"Yea, coming" she said smiling at him. He took her trunk and levitated it down the stairs, Ginny checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, her eyes traveling from her wavy auburn hair down to the ruby and silver promise ring Harry had given her for her seventeenth birthday. She smiled remembering that amazing day.

"Come on Gin! We have a train to catch" said Hermione sounding excited.

"Coming, mione" she said, 'only hermione would be excited to go back to Hogwarts' Ginny thought to herself.

The ride to the station was quiet, she hadn't realized how much she was going to miss all of her family until this moment.

"Mom, take care of yourself, please." said Ginny quietly so only her mother could hear her.

"Oh honey! I'll …. try" said , knowing her own tendencies to go over the top.

After most good-bye's were said and hugs were hugged, Ginny only had one left.

"Harry can you come help me load my trunk" said Ginny casting him a look

"O! GinGin wants to go make kissy face with Harry!" said George in a mock girly voice.

"George! Shut up!' said Angelina smacking his arm slightly.

"OW woman! Are you trying to injure me!" George said back playfully.

The rest of their argument was lost as Ginny dragged Harry away from her crazy family to behind a pillar.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Ginny said looking at him in the eyes.

"You have no idea gin. But, I'll be there for your games and hogsmeade and ev-" Harry started before being cut off by Ginny's lips on his. He kissed her back with every fiber in his body, realizing fully that this was the last time he would be able to kiss her soft pink lips for possibly months. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Breathing in her beautiful flowery scent, they both deepened the kiss and then-

"Oh god do you guys ever stop!" Ron said his voice full of both humor and disgust.

Seeing Ginny's temper rise, Harry quickly said "Ron why don't you go say goodbye to Hermione"

"Er- well" Ron tried but her Hermione and her bush of brown hair stalked over and said

"well after being accidentally interrupted by Bill, Ron felt the need to interrupt everyone else." in an annoyed voice.

Ginny smirked at her older brothers embarrassment and gave her boyfriend one last kiss on the lips before hopping on the train with Hermione.

As Harry and Ron stood there watching their girlfriends ride away, they both thought the same thing, how the hell were they going to survive without them till Christmas!

Fin.

**A/N: so there it is! Please Review and no flames!**


	2. Trains, trainees, and licorice wands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I Know I said this would be a one-shot but I decided to take a shot at continuing it. So to catch you all up in this story**

**arthur weasley is vice minister**

**fred's alive**

**ron is in auror training with harry.**

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews that inspired me to continue what was a quick one-shot. I hope I am able to make a decent full fic. Please Review!**

* * *

Ginny moved down aisle after aisle until meeting up with Serena Port, her best friend, a tall blonde who looked like she should be a model. Hermione had gone straight to the Head carriage to discuss tactics with the Head Boy a Hufflepuff named Brian Creeser. After meeting up the best friends ran into their favorite person in like the whole wide world (insert sarcasm).

"Ginny, Serena how are you guys?" said Romilda Vane in a fake concerned voice. Serena knew how to play cool though.

"Oh my gosh! Romilda we're so well. I think we saw you the other day actually! You see this girl was was stuffing her bra in the middle of diagon alley and we're sure it was you!" said Serena sweetly.

The fake smile instantly rolled off Romilda's face, completely shocked that they had seen her. In a desperate attempt to make Ginny look bad she asked "So Ginny, hows Harry?" with one of those pure bitchy looks in her eyes. " You, know I hate to tell you this GinGin but, Harry and I totally hooked up this summer. We're super serious about each other. But don't feel too bad Cho Chang and Michael Corner broke up so you can always have another ex back." said Romilda giggling.

"Oh Romilda you're so funny!" said Ginny trying to keep it cool. "If Harry is hooking up with you, then why did he give me a key to his flat?" she said in mock confusion. Trying to stifle her laugh at the look of pure anger and embarrassment on the younger girl's face.

"O! Romilda, she got you!" said one boy from Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, Romilda, everybody knows you're nothing to guys but a stalker" said Richie Cootes.

Ginny grabbed Richie and Serena's hands before walking away from all of the cackling boys.

Once the trio found a compartment they were finally able to relax.

"Wow! Not even on the train five minutes and we're already causing drama" laughed Serena.

"Hey, if you guys didn't cause drama and be the girls everyone's talking about you wouldn't be you!" said Richie with his arms around both girls in a platonic way.

"too true" said Ginny with a smile. "Would you guys be mad at me if I said I totally wish I wasn't coming back to Hogwarts though?" Ginny said quietly, almost ashamed of what she just admitted.

"No." said Richie "Not completely anyways" he laughed as Ginny gave him a shove.

"Well one thing is for sure, this is going to be one hell of a year" said Serena

"Yeah. Hopefully in a different way than last year" said Ginny as she, Serena, and Richie dug into their piles of licorice wands and pumpkin pasties.

"Gin, honestly. How could this year go wrong?" said Richie in his usual laid back voice.

"you're back with Harry, Moldy Voldy is dead, Serena's back at school, and well now I've got to get a girl to go out with me!" he said laughing.

"Richie, honestly there are a **ton **of girls who would love to go out with you" said Serena in her flirtatious tone. But of course, being a guy, Richie was too thick to notice it.

"Thanks for the confidence booster Serena" said Richie seriously. "See this is why you guys are my best friends. You guys get it. Even though my guy friends don't get how I can be best friends with the two of you and never have done anything dirty." he said laughing when Ginny cringed and when Serena pretended to cringe. But Richie would never know the difference.

"Well enough of this rubbish pep talk from Mr. Casanova over here, I want some food!" said Ginny in the most Weasley -ish way possible.

* * *

"Hey Harry" said Alex Heath, a fellow auror trainee and Ron and Harry's roommate. They had met Alex at orientation and had hit it off the best out of all of the rest. He was American and didn't know that much about Voldemort or who the famous boy-who-lived was, and to be quite frank, he didn't care. That was their favorite thing about Alex. He was laid back.

"Whats up mate?" said Harry popping open a butter beer from their fridge.

"Webber called, we've got to get down to the ministry for some sort of meeting." he replied leaning back in one of the kitchen chairs.

"fan-bloody-tastic" said Ron coming out from his room.

"What's he want this time?" said Harry.

Harry had never met anyone like Logan Webber in his life. The man was like the ultimate drill Sargent. He kept all of the trainees on their toes.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out won't we?" he said pulling his ministry uniform shirt over his head.

"Yes you will now let's get moving boys" said their trainee group leader Heidi Stan, who although stood only 5'2 was one of the toughest woman you would ever meet in your life. She could easily kick Harry, Ron, and Alex's arse's put together in about five minutes.

Which is exactly why Alex hit on her every single time he saw her.

"Yes, Heidi, we should get moving, I mean we have things do, don't we" said Alex slipping an arm around her.

"One more word Heath and you'll find yourself infertile." said Heidi in an absolute serious tone while Harry and Ron sniggered in the back round as Alex moved a good three feet away from her.

"I'm glad we understand each other, now let's get going, the Lestrange trial will be starting in ten minutes" she said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder before walking out the apartment door with Harry, Ron, and Alex following behind.

* * *

**A/N: so this is the 2nd chapter in the longer fic. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review!! And thanks so much for your previous comments.**


	3. asses, areses, and 10 year olds on drugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: thank you so much to the reviewers. It really helps me become a better writer! And here is chapter 3!**

* * *

"Come on!" yelled Hagrid from the platform at Hogsmeade station. "Off ya go first years!" he said to the group of frightened looking eleven year olds.

"Hi Hagrid" said Ginny walking over to where the large man was standing on the platform with Richie and Serena following close behind. Hagrid had been a big friend to Ginny last year. She and other members of the D.A would go down to his cabin after the dangerous detentions. He was always their to remind her that Harry cared about her, she had needed a lot of reassuring of that last year.

"Hiya Ginny, Richie, and Serena!" he boomed "How have you lot been this summer?" "Not getting into too much trouble now are we?" he said eying Ginny and Richie, they had been big leaders along with Neville and Luna in the D.A last year. Serena suddenly felt guilty for not being here for her friends last year. Her parents had taken her and her siblings to France to keep them safe from the war. It had been like a year long vacation and now suddenly the war that had been so heavy last year felt real.

"Well I've been good Hagrid but as for Ginny … I think you'll have to check with Harry on that one" said Richie suggestively and began laughing as Ginny hit his arm.

"Ah go on kids, I'll see you 'n the sorting" he said before waking away shaking his head.

"Richie!" whined Ginny, "I can't believe you just said that! God, and in front of Hagrid?"

"Oh what gin?" he said approaching the carriage " You really think people believe you're as innocent as you wish they did!" he said with a humorous glint in his eye.

"My mother and father do and they will continue to until I'm on my honeymoon" she said giving Richie a dirty look. "and you're not going to change that"

"Fine fine fine! But you need to chill, I was just playing!" he said to her as Serena dragged behind just staring at him … god he was so beautiful! But of course, he was a guy and didn't notice when his very good looking blonde best friend was flirting with him! And it was really getting frustrating I mean honestly, how many hints could she drop before-"

"Oh my god" Ginny said in a loud whisper that broke through her thoughts. When Serena looked up she found Ginny pointing at the open space in front of the carriage I mean honestly, was her friend going crazy or what?

"Gin, it's okay, I can see them too" said Luna Lovegood coming from around the corner and enclosing Ginny in a hug.

Serena then walked up to Richie and put her hand on his upper arm "What are they talking about?" she whispered, she didn't want to seem insensitive to Ginny.

"The thestrals. They pull the carriage." said Richie looking her in the eye for the first time since they'd gotten off the train.

"What are you talking about?" said Serena now fully believing her best friends had gone insane. "Nothings pulling the ca-" she started before Richie cut her off.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death Serena" he said softly. "A lot of us can see them now, after the battle and everything."

Serena now understood how fully terrible last year was. No story could give it justice. It was horrifying to see how once an enclosure of safety had changed into a prison last year. "Oh Gin!" she said her voice full of sympathy.

"I'm fine Serena … just so many people. Just brings back memories sorry for getting all emotional." said Ginny said to the whole group.

They all knew then that the conversation was over, Ginny was never one for discussing her emotions in front of many people. She had occasionally opened up to Serena but that had been in an extremely private place. Serena figured Ginny's ability to open up must have come from the chamber … but she didn't bring it up ever. She knew Ginny too well than to try and go that deep.

The carriage ride had been extremely awkward considering the previous conversation. All of them couldn't wait to get off the quiet carriage and into the welcoming warm Great Hall.

"Come on Serena!" said Ginny giggling and pulling her in through the doors of Hogwarts. She was obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Coming Gin!" replied Serena as the two girls hooked their arms and walked arm and arm into the Great Hall skipping all the way as Richie rolled his eyes at their immaturity. Sometimes they could be the most serious, dramatic people he'd ever met and then at others they acted like ten year olds on some sort of drug!

"Welcome back students. I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts this year." said new Headmistress McGonagall standing at the front of the hall. "The events of the past year have ranged from horrifying to saddening to joyful and we will unite as one this school year to help reinstate peace at Hogwarts" she said looking from each table her eyes pausing between the Slytherin and Gryffinor tables.

Ginny as well as the rest of the hall applauded in agreement. She could only pray this year was different from last year.

"Now to introduce a new members of our staff, Professor Grey will be teaching Transfiguration and Professor Cohen will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, hopefully for more than a year." she said chuckling.

Once the sorting and feast were done and over with Ginny lay on her bed curled up with Serena. It was a position that although might be weird for some friends, it was normal for them. "You really like him don't you?" Ginny said looking at Serena.

"Who?" said Serena snapping back into reality from her daydream.

"Richie silly goose!" said Ginny poking her side to get her to loosen up.

"Yes!" said Serena breathlessly "I do, really I do. Do you think he knows" she said almost nervously.

"I don't think he knows, he's a guy. I mean honestly Harry thought I didn't love him anymore after the war so never count on a guy to figure it out!" Ginny replied laughing slightly.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, "Gin?"

"Yeah?" she said turning to face Serena, propping her elbows up on the bed.

"Thanks."

* * *

"So where's the trial?" asked Alex once in the ministry elevator.

"In a courtroom Heath" said Heidi rolling her eyes at his question. "And no more stupid questions."

"Hey! That's not very encouraging!" said Alex playfully, trying his hardest to loosen her up.

"I'm not supposed to be encouraging Heath. I'm your boss I'm supposed to kick your arse."

Harry and Ron walked as far away from her as they could in the elevator at this statement.

"What the bloody hell is an arse?!" "Do you mean an _ass_? Like a butt?" he said incredulously

"Yes Heath that is what us Brit's call a butt but, apparently you American's use ass, was it?"

"Yea that's what we say! I mean can you imagine saying 'arsehole' instead of 'asshole'? Said Alex completely absorbed in the ridiculous conversation, didn't even notice they were standing outside the courtroom.

"You know what Heath, why don't you skip the trial so you can continue being an 'asshole' somewhere else" said Heidi venomously. "Potter, Weasley get in there." she said before walking into court and shutting the door in Alex's stunned face.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 3! The next chapter will be more about Harry, Ron, and Alex. And for the reviewer that asked why Harry and Ron didn't go back to Hogwarts, J.K.R said in a post DH interview that only Hermione returned (and there will be more of her in the next chapter too) so I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Nutters, carrows, and paparazzi

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: in this chapter there's going to be a lot more of Harry, so I now present to you Chapter 4! Please Read and Review! Also a big thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far!

"Order Order!" boomed Minister Shacklebolt as the trial began. Harry looked around from his seat in the large oval courtroom to see the Lestrange brothers. The trial seemed to go on for hours, the Lestrange's gave a full confession to their crimes as Death Eaters and professed their loyalty to the Dark Lord but it was the debate over whether they should be given life in Azkaban or the kiss … it truly seemed it would never end. Harry looked over to find Ron asleep and he himself was struggling to keep his eyes open with the debate of which both would lead to death.

Finally the argument stopped and Kingsley Shacklebolts deep voice rang throughout the courtroom.

"You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban." said Kinglsey from his seat high above where Harry or any of the other aurors were seated.

"Yes!" the brothers screamed in unison, "We will honor our master our lord in Azkaban!" they continued to scream as they left the courtroom, still proclaiming their support for Voldemort.

"Well they're both nutters aren't they?" whispered Heidi in his ear.

"Uh-huh yea complete nutters" said Harry barely paying attention. His eyes were glued to the doors of the courtroom because Ginny Weasley had just walked through them.

She wasn't alone either Neville, Luna, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot were there as well. His eyes met her's and he suddenly felt he could no longer be in the room but as he began to leave Heidi held him back.

"Potter!" she screeched grabbing him by the shoulder. "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

"I can't be in here I just can't." he said trying to keep this quiet. He knew if this got out of hand, the entire country would know about it by tomorrow.

"Yes you can. I don't care if your girlfriend is testifying against the Carrows, this is your job and you need to do it!" she said in the most boss like manner he had ever heard her speak.

He was suddenly afraid and even though she was across the large room, he could feel Ginny's eyes on him as he argued with Heidi.

"Fine" he said simply giving in and taking his seat somewhat stoically.

"Alright now settle in we're moving onto the case of alleged Death Eater's Alecto and Amycus Carrow" said Kingsley his voice booming through the room once again.

"Weasley get your bloody arse up!" snapped Heidi, clapping the back of Ron's head

"Huh?" he said snapping up shooting a glare at Heidi. "What's going on mate?" he asked quietly to Harry not wanting Heidi to let lose on him again.

"Carrows trial … Ginny's here." Harry said in a shaky whisper.

"No!" said Ron is disbelief searching the courtroom for his younger sister. Sure enough he found here in the left bottom row seated with the rest of the D.A.

Before Harry could form a response Kingsley began to speak.

"You are both here on charges of alleged torture of students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the years Sept. 1997 to May 1998 and alleged Death Eater's, how do you plea?" asked Kingsley

"Plead not guilty! We are innocent of all of these charges!" said Alecto in a high shrill voice

"We did nothing of the sort, we would never associate with You-Know-Who" said Amycus said nodding his large head

"Alright" said Kingsley clearly not believing any of what they said. "I call to the stand Luna Farrah Lovegood." he said.

Luna rose from her seat wearing an electric blue skirt and peacock feathered blouse, she looked exactly like Luna.

"Miss Lovegood what kind of treatment did you receive from the Carrows while in their class last year?" said a member of the Wizegamot

"They were cruel. Asked us to perform unforgivable curses. I suppose they thought they were necessary, very strange those two. I received a detention for asking Alecto Carrow is she was a victim of a nargle. She responded very rudely." said Luna in her usual dreamy voice, as if she found nothing stressful about the situation.

"Miss Lovegood, what task were you given for detention?" asked a tall man from the Wizegamot

"Oh it changed all the time … at first they made us write lines with Blood Quills then the Forbidden Forest … " Luna trailed off "It changed depending on what we did that they didn't like" she said.

"Miss Lovegood thank you for your contribution, I now call Ginerva Molly Weasley to the stand" said Kingsley looking satisfied with the information Luna had given him.

Harry gulped as he heard Ginny's name called, he looked over at Ron and they both shared a silent message of concern for their sister and girlfriend.

Ginny stood up from her seat and straightened out her black pencil skirt, her long red hair was up in a tight pony tail that bounced behind her as she solemnly walked up to the stand.

"Miss Weasley, what specific tasks were you given for detention while a student of the Carrows" said Kinglsey looking down at Ginny from his seat.

"Well at first they had us write lines using blood quills, we had our blood status' engraved in our skin." she said somewhat quietly. Being in this situation, having to talk about this made her feel like she had failed last year, like she had been weak.

"Then when they felt that wasn't enough they sent us into the Forbidden Forest and sometimes isolated us in the dungeon for hours at a time." said Ginny continuing to avoid Harry's eyes, she could feel him looking at her from her seat.

This was almost too much for Harry. How could he have left her like that all year? He left her alone and helpless. He thought she would be safe but Hogwarts had been anything but safe. He hadn't been there to protect her … he had left her … all alone.

"Then it got more severe we were forced to practice the cruiciatus curse on younger students or we were subjected to receiving it from other students." finished Ginny.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, but I have one more question for you." said Kingsley motioning for Ginny to stay seated at the witness stand, " Did you ever see the Dark Mark on the Carrows?" he asked.

"Yes. Many times" said Ginny simply.

"Thank you Miss Weasley you may return to your seat." Kingsley ordered.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow you are both sentenced to Azkaban for 15 years on Death Eater and torture of students" said Kingsley knocking his ballot on the wood to signal the end of the trial.

As the courtroom emptied Harry tried to keep Ginny in his sight but she was clearly avoiding him and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

"Ginny … Gin?" Harry said loudly trying to find her through the crowd of ministry employees.

Harry lost track of her and continued to make his way through the mass of people flooding the corridors. Harry was about to give up and go up to the department office when he saw a line of red hair and followed it out to a deserted area of the ministry.

Once Ginny noticed his presence she walked towards him, her eyes were red she had obviously been crying, Harry open his arms and wrapped them around her petite body.

"Hey it's okay Gin … " said Harry soothingly as Ginny cried into his shoulder

"I'm sorry" she said into his chest

"What the hell are you sorry for?" he asked, feeling completely confused as to why she was sorry.

"I let them hurt me … I shouldn't have … it's my fault." she said clutching his robes a little tighter.

"Gin … it's not your fault!" he said pulling her closer to him. "You were amazing and brave … you shouldn't be sorry" he said as she wiped her tears from her face.

"I love you, you know" she said smiling at him slightly

"I love you too" he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss. He embraced her flowery scent and wound his hands in her red hair as the kiss deepened when-

_'click' 'click' _the sound of camera's broke apart Harry and Ginny and they soon found themselves surrounded by photographers.

A/N: so there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please please please (with a cherry on top!) REVIEW!

Chapter 5 is coming soon!

-Kate


	5. Dreams, Questions, and Ickle Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know its taken me forever but things happen and writers block happens! My phone got stolen at school so that took me a few days to get sorted out and now enough of my rambling here's chapter 5!

* * *

Camera's flashed everywhere blinding Harry and Ginny as they tried to navigate their way through the insane crowd of photographers. Each step they took the crowd shifted, closing off any possible exit.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley" they all yelled.

Finally Ginny had had enough.

"God Potter are you a wizard or not?!" she yelled in his ear so he could hear her over the sounds of the camera clicking and the people calling for their attention.

"Yea-" he started, confused. He was lost in a sea of money, publicity hungry photographers.

"THEN FRICKEN APPERATE OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at him, revealing all of her built up frustrations from the trail.

And then before she knew it, the room was spinning, the air was disappearing, and then they were in front of the burrow.

"Thank God" she said leaning into his chest, soaking in the silence. He smiled down at her and cupped her bum, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his wait and settled her chest into his shoulder.

The couple began to make their way up to the house, counting down the last moments of pure silence. After the mess they had just endured, silence was something neither would take for granted.

Ginny sighed into Harry's shoulder, letting her mind wander back to the trial. It was worse than she thought it would be. She didn't realize how hard it would be to talk about it again, to move her mind back to that place and time of pure loneliness. She was more grateful for her family than she had been when the battle first ended.

They reached the front porch of the burrow, well the remodeled burrow. It was a large farmhouse that was decorated exactly as Molly had wanted it. Sometimes it made her sad, to think her home wasn't here anymore, but then she'd look at her mum in the kitchen, still leaning over the stove to prepare a large meal, and she'd remember that it is still the burrow.

Cliche she knew but the war had softened her up a bit.

Both Harry and Ginny were so absorbed in their own thoughts that they walked through the front door of the burrow with Ginny still wrapped around him.

"Alright, George you go get the pliers to get her off of him" Fred cracked seeing the couple before they realized their surroundings.

Harry immediately let Ginny down. He was way more scared of Ginny's brothers then he let on.

"Shut up Fred" said Ginny straightening out her clothes

"Ickle Ginny doesn't like being teased about her little boyfriend" said George in a mock baby voice.

"Aw ickle George doesn't like being threatened with a bat bogey hex?" retorted Ginny pulling out her wand.

She was not in the mood. She loved the twins, and she appreciated them more everyday, but sometimes they just pushed the wrong buttons at the wrong time.

"Alright Gin, sorry" said Fred, realizing his sister wasn't in the mood for his teasing.

Ginny shot him a dirty look but cracked a smile at the scared look on Harry's face before pulling his hand and leading him upstairs.

"Thanks" she said kissing him softly on the lips when they reached the top of the stairs.

"For what?" said Harry, playing with her long red hair that had fallen out of it's high pony tail.

"Making me feel better, carrying me back here" she said kissing him again, lightly on the lips.

He smiled at her. Sometimes she didn't realize how important she was to him. He didn't do any of those things because he thought she should, he did them because he wanted to. He wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to carry her back to the house. He truly hoped their wouldn't be a day when he did something for her because he should, because he felt like he has to, but only because he wants to, because he loves and cares about her.

"I love you Gin" he said pulling her close to him.

"I love you too" she said before pulling away from his embrace. "But I need a nap. I'm … drained" she said before walking into her room and shutting the door.

She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey what are you still doing here?" asked Heidi walking into the office

"Uh I was just sorting some paperwork …" he said trailing off. He didn't even know why he was here. He was bored. Ron was out with Hermione and Harry was surely at the flat with Ginny …

"Oh well that's very …. responsible of you" she said with a slight smile. She sat down at her desk watching over him. Looking at his skin, his eyes, and his luscious wavy blonde hair.

'snap out of it' she thought. Alex Heath was her trainee, and even besides that he was Alex Heath.

End of discussion.

"What?" he said, noticing her looking at him.

"Nothing Heath, absolutely nothing" she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Well then why were you staring at me?" he asked, gaining his cocky nature back.

"I was just looking over the paperwork to make sure you didn't write anything unintelligent, which wouldn't be unlike you." she said smoothly

To her surprise, he looked hurt. Looking at her with an angry expression that she had never seen on Alex's face, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to see it again. It didn't do much for his face structure.

"Why?" he asked in a tone she never wanted to hear either … it made her feel guilty. "Why me?" he asked again his voice getting a little louder

"What do you mean?" she said just as loud.

'why did he think everything was about him?' she thought angrily

"You know what I mean Stan!" he yelled. "Always finding something wrong with me!" "Please tell me what the hell I have done to you?" he said reaching his highest volume yet.

'What have you done to me?" asked Heidi incredulously "Hmm … I don't know how about the fact that you ask me out, all the time!" she yelled, not realizing how harsh it was until she heard it come out of her mouth.

Alex stepped back, she could tell she had gone too far.

"Is it so bad that I like you?" he asked looking at her straight in the eye, truly questioning her.

"You don't really like me, that's the thing!" she yelled at him. "You only like how I look, I see the way you look at girls and I know your type, I know that I'm just a piece of gum you'll chew and spit out." she said letting out all of her emotions.

"You're scared" he said finally after moments of straight silence. "You're scared to like me" he said his face now forming a smile as he walked towards her.

Everything was happening, it was almost a blur. One minute he was yelling, the next he wasn't.

"Uh ..." she said, trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

He didn't reply .. he just kept that smirk on his face as he got closer to her.

"I have to go" she said quickly and ran from the room, leaving Alex stunned.

* * *

Ginny was tossing and turning, her dreams brought back to her sixth year.

" _Come on Gin! You haven't been to a party all year long and it's almost Halloween" said her roommate Noelle._

"_I"m just not in a partying mood" she said_

"_You're never in a good mood anymore, Potter's got you so down in the dumps" she said, Noelle always got straight to the point._

_She thought Ginny needed to have some fun._

"_Come on … just for a little bit?" Noelle pleaded._

"_Fine fine fine … but only for a little bit. I need something to drink" said Ginny thinking of the fire whiskey that was sure to be at the party._

_The two girls made their way down to the quidditch equipment room where the party was and soon were filling their glasses with fire whiskey._

_When the girls were on their fifth or six or maybe it was the tenth Noelle brought her over to where a guy, about her age was._

_Ginny had to admit he was good looking. The exact opposite of Harry, she thought to herself. He had light blue eyes and short blonde hair, she could tell just by looking at him he thought he was hot._

"_Gin this is Max, from Huflfepuff" she said "Max this is my friend Ginny that I've been telling you about." They shook hands, both realizing the awkwardness of the situation they were both in._

"_Now, you two have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do!" said Noelle with a smile before walking away._

"_Sooo … " said Max, clearly trying to start a conversation._

"_Sooo … having fun tonight?" said Ginny trying to act like she wanted to be here._

"_Yeah, as much fun as we can have lately. I'm sure within a week this will be impossible" he said referring to the Carrows growing control._

"_You know those two must have had the most pathetic time at Hogwarts so now they feel the need to take their angst out on us" said Ginny smiling despite herself._

"_Ha! You're probably right" he said smiling back at her, his teeth were perfectly white … so unlike Harry._

_The two began to walk outside and continued their small talk as they neared the quidditch field when Ginny tripped out a large rock in the grounds._

_She was falling towards the ground when strong arms caught her. For a moment she let herself believe they were Harry's but then the way she was pulled up brought her up out of her dream._

"_You okay?" said Max lifting her back to her feet._

"_yeah I'm fine … you must think I'm such a loser" she said truly embarrassed by the situation._

"_No, I think you're amazing" he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers._

_She kissed him back, she needed this she thought. She needed someone, something, she needed to try to get over it. She thought back to Harry … Harry. Her Harry and Harry's kisses … She imagined he was here, she was kissing him, running her hands through his dark hair …_

_She realized it wasn't Harry when Max thrust his tongue into her mouth. She unintentionally put her hands in his hair, which he must have mistaken for a sign of enjoyment._

_He was everywhere, obviously under the belief that she was enjoying the kiss. All she wanted to do was get out of there, she wanted to run, run to her dorm. Anywhere that wasn't near Max's tongue._

_She pulled away abruptly when she felt Max reach towards her chest. _

"_Gotta go … see you" she said weakly as she ran up towards the castle. _

_She needed Harry._

Ginny woke up in a pool of sweat. She hated that moment. It was terrible, she felt guilty. Like she had betrayed Harry. She had pushed everything about her last school year to the back of her mind all summer … but this trial had brought everything back out again. She felt like she should tell Harry about Max …. it was one kiss. No big deal … but it still felt wrong.

She was about to get up to tell him, to have one of their long emotional talks when she saw that he was outside playing quidditch with Ron and the rest of her brothers, he looked so happy and exhilarated.

That talk could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: so there's chapter 5! A long one I know but I decided to try and make my chapters longer and include the other characters more. So stay tuned for chapter 6. please please please please reivew, I have so many hits yet so little reviews (and thank you so much to those who have reviewed!)

The idea for Ginny's dream was not mine, it was an idea I got from the book "Invitation Only" part of the Private series but, I changed it up a lot.

p.s- the italics mean Ginny's dreaming.

-Kate


	6. Real Chapter, surpise!, and uhoh

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: so I'm sorry for the confusion. I know I said I was putting this story on hiatus but then I watched about 2 hrs of t.v and some gossip girl reading and i got some ideas. Lol. Things have been kind of crazy with dance and cheer and school work so I'm trying to update and keep the ideas as much as I can!

Also, thanks to xxxBekaForEvaxx for making me feel so guilty I felt like I had to write.

* * *

"Wow" said Serena plopping herself down in one of the chairs in the Gryfifndor common room.

"What?" said Richie as he walked down the staircase from the boy's dorms while fixing his suit jacket.

"Well what are you all dressed up for?" said Serena noting his dress attire. She couldn't think of where he could possibly be going.

"I'm going with Camilla Ale to her family's charity event" said Richie as he fixed his tie nervously.

"Wait .. Camilla as in Camilla the slag?" said Serena with a look of disgust on her face, would Richie really stoop that low?

"Stop it Serena she's not a slag, but yes that's the girl." said Richie annoyed and curious at his best friend's criticism.

"Well you could at least chill with me for a while" said Serena tugging on his suit coat towards the couch.

"Serena I don't know .. I don't want to be late" said Richie checking his watch, Camilla was older, beautiful, and .. older. He wanted to impress her of course, why did Serena have to chose now to want to hang out?

"Richie!" she whined, sounding much more like five year old than a seventeen year old. "It'll only be for a little while, do I really look that threatening?" she asked batting her eyelashes in a way that made Richie question whether his feelings for the blonde were purely platonic.

"Alright alright" he said sitting down, smiling at her. He did a better job of hiding it than he thought he did but he truly couldn't deny her anything, especially when she made those faces at him ..

"Now all we need are half a dozen butter beers, some music and we're set!" said Serena getting into her fun, party girl mode as got up from her seat on the couch, taking Richie with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused as they exited the Fat Lady and into the large corridor.

"To the kitchen's of course silly goose! Where else would we be getting the butter beers?" she asked as they skipped down the hallways, just like they had done years before. Except … something was different this time. It was just the two of them. They had never done something without Ginny and now there was no red haired teenager in between them babbling on about everything they loved. This time it was just the two of them. That was different for both of them …

Finally the duo reached the secret doors that led to the kitchens.

"Pumpkin Pasties" said Serena to the lock on the door which swiftly removed itself at the password.

"What can I get Miss Port and Mr Cootes this evening?" said one of the house elves quietly.

"Two butter beers please!" said Serena in her happy bubbly voice.

"Well you're in a good mood" said Richie, noting her tone.

"Well this is the last time I get to hang out with you while you're still mine" said Serena looking at him full in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Richie, confused by his friend's words.

"Well you'll go that charity event tonight with that awful Camilla girl and she'll … change you. She'll make you into a dirty boy. So for now I need to celebrate you being clean and mine for the last time" said Serena

Richie processed her words. He knew what she meant. Camilla was going to take his virginity. She was going to .. well change him. Looking into Serena's deep blue eyes he wondered what would happen if he stayed here with her instead … but quickly shook it off, remembering that sex was on the horizon.

"You know I'll always be your best friend" said Richie, finally deciding on something to say.

They looked at each other and it was almost as if they understood each other. In that moment it was more than just friendship it was more .. they were connecting in a way they had denied for years and it was like fi-

"Miss Port, Mr Cootes here are your butter beers" said the meek house elf hanging them their bottles, and successfully interrupting their thoughts.

"Thanks" said Richie, looking for a reason to stop looking at Serena.

"So cheers, to our last night" said Serena clacking her bottle to his, both knew she meant more by that statement then she was letting on.

"Cheers" said Richie, wondering if he would have any regrets about what would happen later on

"Remember the first time we found the kitchens?" said Serena breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah … second year. That's when we all met." said Richie smiling, remembering the simpler times with his two favorite females.

"Yeah remember how we found it?" she said laughing

"Yeah, we were running from Mrs. Norris and some how we ended up in front of this door" he said laughing, before catching a glimpse of the time on his watch.

"Oh shit!" he yelled suddenly. "I have to go, like right now" said Richie putting down his butter beer and fixing his coat before walking towards the door.

"Richie I don't want you to go" said Serena, gathering all her strength to say it quietly.

He turned and stared at her. She couldn't honestly be … could she?

"Couldn't we just … kiss?" she said as she walked closer to him.

For a split second, Richie just stared at her. Thinking about everything. All the years of friendship, Camilla, and how delicious her lips looked right now.

Then he closed the space between them and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

A kiss that made both of them smile

The fact that it made them also forget about Camilla didn't hurt either.

* * *

"Hey" said Ginny as she stood in the doorway of Harry's room. She was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. He would understand .. they weren't together at the time … oh god he was going to be mad. She had betrayed him.

"Hey" he said getting up from his bed to wrap Ginny into a warm, strong embrace that made her melt.

Then she remembered why she was here.

"I have to talk to you" said said, finding herself incapable of looking him in the eye.

"Okay" he said, sounding confused sitting her down on the bed next to him. "What's up?" he said

"Well you know last year?" she asked, not knowing quite where to start

"Yeah ..." said Harry, urging her to continue

"Well you know how we weren't together, how we were broken up?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, Gin what are you getting at?" asked Harry, getting more confused by the minute.

"Well there was a situation and-" she started before Harry cut her off

"Ginny just spit it out already!" said Harry, just wanting to hear what his girlfriend had to tell him already.

"I kissed a guy named Max" said Ginny looking up to find her boyfriend looking at her with a confused face.

"You what?!" said Harry his voice rising slightly.

"It was last year!" cried Ginny as the tears built up in her eyes.

"So last year you kissed some guy?" asked Harry, now realizing she didn't cheat on him, it still hurt though ..

"Yeah" said Ginny, suddenly finding the bedspread interesting.

"Did you go out with him?" asked Harry, he needed to know. He hadn't been expecting anything like this and he wanted the truth

"No!" said Ginny appalled he would suggest such a thing.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"You were gone and he was there. Noelle set us up and it was one kiss and it it …. you weren't there!" cried Ginny trying to explain herself.

"Gin .. " he said reaching for the door.

"Harry, please please don't walk out the door." Ginny pleaded.

"Well what do you want me to do Gin?!" he said his voice getting louder.

"Forgive me!, just tell me your not mad!" she yelled.

"I can't do that! I can't lie to you like that!" he said, he couldn't believe this was happening.

He walked out the door and headed down the stairs when he was blocked by Ron.

"Ron move!" he said, trying to get his best mate to move out of his way.

"NO! Just talk to her Harry! She forgave you after you left her! You left her all alone, she waited for you! She forgave you and she made one mistake when you weren't there for you and you're going to walk away?!" said Ron coming to his sister's aid.

"Ron .." Harry started trying to find some sort of injustice in Ron's words.

"No … talk to her. You have no idea the emotional roller coaster you've put her on! Just hear her out!" said Ron, refusing to back down to his best friend.

Harry's green eyes looked into Ron's blue eyes, and he turned around to go find Ginny.

"Hey" he said softly.

"It's not fair for you to punish me for a mistake I made a year ago when you weren't even my boyfriend. I found you, you were my person. You left me. You don't to walk out on me … not over this. She said her cheeks stained with tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry" he said wiping her tears away with his thumb.

A/N: wow! Okay! It's amazing what some t.v drama will do for your imagination! I'm sorry for the scare, it's the end of the quarter so grades are getting in and I'm finishing a lot of projects and I just had no ideas for this story. The idea of the Richie/ Serena part is from the gossip girl prequel "It had to be You". So I hope you enjoyed and I hope you forgive me. Please review!


End file.
